


Paperwork and Sleeping Pills

by Rennaren



Series: Vices [2]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Ginoza-centric, Insomnia, Sleeping Pills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennaren/pseuds/Rennaren
Summary: Some days he feels as if he were drowning, on most nights Ginoza finds himself unable to sleep. As much as he had missed having Kogami around while the other man was confined, sometimes Ginoza wondered if his hue would be clearer if he were able to care less about his friend now that Kogami was a latent criminal.At the very least Ginoza imagined he would be able to get more rest, and that without having to take something in order to do so. If nothing else perhaps there would be less paperwork to finish.





	Paperwork and Sleeping Pills

**Author's Note:**

> This story follows Ginoza's perspective of the events of Smoke and Ashes, but begins one day earlier before falling in line with the aforementioned story. 
> 
> It takes place in April 2110, just as Kogami is returning to the PSB as an enforcer.

The quiet sounds of a keyboard in use filtered through the squad room of Division One. The rows of computer terminals setting on desks that filled the space in front of the pair of inspector’s desks that sat at the head of the room were dark, their normal occupants having gone off shift some time ago. One of the inspector’s desks was vacant as well, a few small patches of dust that the cleaning drones had somehow missed signaling that it had been awhile since it was last used. The other inspector’s desk however was occupied, at it sat Nobuchika Ginoza at work on yet another report, a small drop in the seemingly unending list of tasks he had yet to finish. Squinting against the brightness of the computer’s screen as he worked, Ginoza tried to ignore how the light stabbed into his tired eyes, making them sting.

Sighing Ginoza closed his eyes, rubbing them with his thumb and forefinger in an attempt to remove the feeling of grit that was causing the burning sensation. It had been weeks since the last time he had managed to sleep for more than a handful of hours a day, and by this time his body had literally begun aching from the lack of rest. It wasn’t that Ginoza hadn’t wanted to sleep, despite the fact that he had actually been deliberately working nearly double the usual amount of hours in an attempt to cover for Kogami’s absence without help from someone outside Division One, but even after he finally returned home Ginoza had continually found himself entirely unable to rest. _…There’s always so much I still need to get done… Reports to finish, and cases to go over the evidence for…_

A soft chime from the computer terminal in front of him indicating an incoming message caused Ginoza to reopen his eyes, wincing a bit at the brightness of the screen. Blinking to bring the message into focus as he brought it up in a new window, Ginoza peered over the top of his glasses at the words, trying to ignore the renewed throbbing of the headache he’d been fighting. The message was from Aoyanagi, who had sent it to Ginoza asking what he was still doing there when his shift had already ended hours ago. It ended with questioning if Ginoza was all right before urging him to go for the night. _…No doubt, she was able to see that the light was still on in here…_ thought Ginoza as he exited out of the message without replying. 

As much as he appreciated Risa’s concern, unnecessary though it might be, for a moment Ginoza considered ignoring Aoyanagi’s advice in much the same way the he had ignored its arrival apart from a brief glance. After all there was still so much work to do and currently he was the only member of Division One able to take care of it. As his head continued to pound though, Ginoza eventually pushed himself up from his chair, groaning under his breath as he felt his joints protest stiffly at the movement after sitting still for so long. Leaning forward Ginoza’s fingers tapped at his keyboard for a moment as he entered a command for any further incoming messages to be redirected to his wrist comm, before shutting the computer down. Glancing around the otherwise deserted squad room as he draped his coat over one arm Ginoza deactivated the lights at last, easing the pain of his headache minutely, and left for the night. 

Upon returning to his apartment each day Ginoza had a set routine that he followed without fail. After taking Dime out for a walk, which though he was aware that their walks had been becoming increasingly shorter of late, it was one task that Ginoza refused to delegate to a drone even if it meant staying out after dark to walk Dime and waking up before dawn to repeat the action again. The next task was that of changing into something more comfortable, and taking a moment to lay out what he would need for the following day, before Ginoza would make dinner for both Dime and himself. While eating Ginoza either reviewed the reports he had been sent regarding the Division’s current case, or watched a news video that the Sybil System had recommended. Later once everything was cleaned up from dinner, Ginoza would finally attempt to relax enough to sleep using various stress management techniques recommended by the Sybil System. Over the course of the last few weeks Ginoza had begun trying out new ones, in an attempt to find something that would actually prove helpful. This week Ginoza had been attempting to meditate, though so far it had proved to be little more than an exercise in frustration.

Settling on the floor after having put the last of the freshly washed dishes away, Ginoza closed his eyes trying to clear his mind, however his attempt at doing so seemed to have the opposite effect. Instead of his mind slowing, Ginoza found his thoughts becoming even more cluttered, jumping quickly from one concern to the next. Ginoza’s mind was flooded with not only thoughts of Kogami, the case Division One was currently working on, and the paperwork that would be waiting for him the next day. But he also found his focus being disrupted even more by an increased awareness of the sound of traffic filtering in distantly from outside, the nearly inaudible sound of his apartment’s cooling system switching on, even the sound of Dime panting quietly from the corner where the husky had settled prickled along Ginoza’s nerves, increasing his irritation. His brows furrowing as his frown deepened Ginoza huffed softly, trying even harder to ignore the things that were distracting him, and clear his mind at last. 

The sound of his wrist link chiming to signal an incoming message finally shattered Ginoza’s concentration entirely. Grumbling quietly in annoyance Ginoza reopened his eyes, reaching out to where he had left his wrist link setting on the edge of the nearby coffee table, calling up the message. Ginoza’s eyes skimmed the message for a moment then his breath caught, his eyes widening in an expression of mute shock before they narrowed in anger as Ginoza spat out a quiet curse, his hand tightening around his wrist link looking for a moment as if he might throw it at the nearest wall. 

The message had been one from Chief Kasei, informing Ginoza of an update to Kogami’s status, as well as issuing an order for Kogami’s retrieval from the rehabilitation center where he had been housed for the past few months. The file Ginoza had been sent stated that Kogami would be officially starting duty as an enforcer in Division One the following day. 

Even though he had met with Kogami a few times, at least one of those having been on Chief Kasei’s orders, some part of Ginoza had still assumed that his task was mostly to check on Kogami’s welfare and progress of recovery in an official capacity, and had therefore made little mention of Kogami actually becoming an enforcer. At least Ginoza hadn’t intended for his visits to act as the recruitment sessions that he and the other inspectors made to the confined latent criminals that the system recommended when new enforcers were needed. Though given Kogami’s skill at deduction, it was no wonder that the system felt he had the aptitude to become an enforcer. Still Ginoza hadn’t expected, hadn’t let himself consider any other possibility, apart from that of Kogami returning to his place in Division One. Nor had he considered that Kogami would so steadfastly continue resisting acceptance of what had happened that he let himself sink to the rank of a latent criminal. He had thought Kogami had more sense than that and the betrayal, after everything Ginoza had been doing to ensure that Kogami’s life would still be waiting for his return, stung Ginoza deeply.

Surging to his feet with another curse followed by Kogami’s name Ginoza began pacing, his thoughts racing as his mind began picking through every one of their conversations, and every action that Ginoza had undertaken with an intention toward Kogami’s return. The mental accounting served to only add to Ginoza’s feelings of hurt, and agitation. The feelings were so intense that Ginoza was barely aware of Dime, as the husky paced along with and around him, whimpering quietly as he picked up on his master’s distress.

As he paced the room while fuming at Kogami and the result of his stubbornness, Ginoza had brushed up against the edge of the coffee table a couple of times already, on his next pass through the space Ginoza’s inattention caused him to bump into it. Letting out an irritated shout, Ginoza bent to rub at his shin for a moment before shoving a hand out toward the cause of his injury to push it out of the way, his frustrated action succeeding in unintentionally upending the table and its contents. Dime let out a startled yelp, scuttling away as the potted plants and framed coin collection that had decorated part of the coffee table hit the floor, the soil from the potted plants scattering as their pots shattered. 

Cursing once more Ginoza pushed at the fallen table with his foot, sending it skidding a few inches further away as he resumed his pacing, stepping over the rest of the rubble at each pass for several minutes longer before his fury finally ebbed. Feeling more exhausted than he had been already, Ginoza sank to the floor, heedless of the scattered dirt as he brought his knees up to his chest wrapping his arms around them. Silence filled the apartment as Ginoza sat with his head resting on his knees, his mind devastatingly blank in a way that he had not managed with all his efforts at meditating earlier. Eventually Dime emerged from where he had been hiding and reentered the room, picking his way around the mess to where Ginoza sat. 

As Dime nosed at him whining softly, Ginoza lifted his head uncurling to wrap his arms around the husky hiding his face against the fur on the dog’s back. Ginoza ran the fingers of one hand through Dime’s fur, petting the husky’s side as he kept his other arm wrapped around Dime’s neck.  
“…I’m sorry…” murmured Ginoza quietly as he continued petting Dime, turning his head so that his cheek now rested on the husky’s back. “I’m sorry Dime, I didn’t mean to scare you…”

Pulling away from Ginoza’s arms as he turned to place his front paws on his owner’s thighs, Dime licked Ginoza’s face as if attempting to assure him that he was entirely forgiven. It brought a small smile to Ginoza’s lips, lingering for a moment before disappearing again as Ginoza pushed himself to his feet, going to retrieve a waste bin. Crouching back down with it in hand, Ginoza carefully picked up all the shards of broken pottery, dropping them in the bin. When he was finished Ginoza stood once more, his lips thinning as he took in the rest of the mess that still needed to be cleaned up. He would also need to see if the plants could be salvaged and repotted, but that would have to wait until tomorrow, he was far too tired to care further about it tonight. 

Half-stumbling with exhaustion as he made his way into the bathroom, Ginoza paused to survey his reflection in the mirror over the sink. Bags and dark purple circles had taken up residence under his red rimmed eyes, which were dull with fatigue but still managing to stand out against the pallor of his skin which was caused by too much time spent indoors, overall he looked terrible. Sighing Ginoza took a moment to check his Psycho-Pass, his crime coefficient remained acceptably low, in spite of its tendency to fluctuate in recent weeks. His hue however had clouded noticeably, an unsurprising development considering the news he had been given and his outburst only a short time earlier. 

Opening his medicine cabinet Ginoza took out a hue supplement, washing the dose down with a sip of water before he could do much more than wince at the minty flavor, strong almost to the point of bitterness. Lifting his gaze Ginoza’s eyes caught on the container of sleeping pills that also resided in the cabinet, their presence exceptionally tempting at the moment. Ginoza paused, he disliked taking them, disliked the grogginess that he knew would plague him the next morning, disliked the feeling of weakness it gave him to admit that he needed them in order to sleep. However he had no desire to attempt going through what would take place tomorrow in his current exhausted state. Reaching up once more Ginoza took out one of the sleeping pills, swallowing it almost furtively, before making his way to bed with Dime trailing after him. 

Falling onto the mattress, Ginoza pulled the bedsheet over himself as he closed his eyes, feeling the sleeping pill beginning to take effect. He barely felt the shift as Dime leapt on to the bed, settling down beside him as darkness folded over Ginoza, pulling him down into slumber.

**~~~~~~**

As he had anticipated Ginoza felt groggy the next day though on checking his Psycho Pass again as he prepared for work it seemed as if, in Sybil’s opinion at least, the night’s rest had worked wonders. That knowledge however did little to alleviate the pervasive feeling of tiredness that encompassed Ginoza, or take the edge off the irritation that still lingered from last night’s fury, keeping him on edge and short tempered.

While he got ready for the day Ginoza went through the necessary procedures that would be required now that any hope of Kogami’s rehabilitation was gone. Among the tasks completed before and during the drive to the PSB Ginoza had arranged for the boxes of Kogami’s belongs from his apartment, which Ginoza himself had taken the liberty of carefully packing and having placed into storage in what he had hoped would be a temporary arrangement when Kogami had first been confined, to be delivered to the MWPSB as soon as possible.

Recalling Kogami’s reactions whenever Ginoza had visited in the past he hoped that at least now, now that Kogami’s fate had been decided and sealed, the inspector turned enforcer would at least respect their current positions and the boundaries that such entailed to a greater extent than Kogami had done while an inspector. Especially given the betrayal he had inflicted, he no longer had any right to expect things to return to the way they had been. And if Kogami didn’t respect the new distance between them, Ginoza wasn’t sure how he would manage to cope with having the loss of his friend so blatantly placed before him day after day.

Once Ginoza had picked up Kogami from the rehabilitation center, the other man had only continued with his efforts at engaging Ginoza in conversation, ignoring Ginoza’s rebuffs both verbal and non-verbal alike. The action had been causing Ginoza’s irritation to build progressively over time. For some reason that Ginoza found impossible to understand, even if he had been willing to attempt it, Kogami seemed persistently unaware of Ginoza’s disapproval and lack of desire to talk. Even once they had made their way to the squad room and took seats at their respective desks, with Kogami still making attempts every so often to get Ginoza to respond, in spite of the fact that they were currently supposed to be engaged in their work.

“Hey Gino,… about this case that all of you have been working on,… I was looking over the files just now and I think I found something you missed.” began Kogami scooting his chair back from his desk as he half turned toward Ginoza. “I can tell from the reports that you think Jirou is the best suspect but have you looked any harder at Yuzuku since then? Because in the interview you did it seemed like he-…” 

_Now,… after everything that’s happened, he’s still daring to question me?..._ For a moment Ginoza literally saw red as he felt his irritation boil over in accompaniment with the vein that throbbed at his temple. It was all Ginoza could do not to come to his feet as he spoke.  
“I didn’t ask for your opinion, nor did I ask for you to question my judgement enforcer! And you will address me with the proper respect from now on! Is that clear?!” snapped Ginoza through gritted teeth as his hands curled into fists where they rested on his keyboard.

Over the next few minutes deathly silence filled the squad room in the wake of Ginoza’s outburst. The only sounds that could be heard were the soft hum of computers and the sounds of the industrial fans turning with a quiet squeak that no amount of maintenance ever quite managed to get rid of. 

Feeling the sensation of eyes on him, Ginoza looked up from his computer terminal to see Masaoka watching him with an expression that was a mix of sympathy and poorly hidden concern. Meanwhile Kogami was very studiously avoiding looking in Ginoza’s direction. The combination made him feel as if he were drowning and Ginoza glanced desperately at the display in the corner of his screen that showed the time. The end of Kogami and Masaoka’s shifts were still more than twenty minutes away but Ginoza decided that wasn't important just this once.  
_If needed I can call Kunizuka and Kagari down for their shifts early..._ thought Ginoza as he shifted his attention back to Masaoka and Kogami.

"Enforcers Masaoka and Kogami, you are dismissed. Return to your quarters now." ordered Ginoza stiffly.

Kogami rose from his chair almost immediately, gathering up the box of things from his old desk as if eager to escape Ginoza’s presence, while Masaoka looked as if he wanted to say something, until Ginoza narrowed his eyes at the older man warningly.

Finally both men had retreated without further protest and Ginoza let out a breath, the sensation of drowning having diminished somewhat, though not entirely. Leaning an elbow on his desk briefly Ginoza lowered his head to rest in his hand, now that he was alone. _…I have to find some way of enduring this,…before I’m pulled down into the darkness with them._

**~~~~~~**

It was quite late when the doors of Division One’s squad room hissed open to admit Ginoza, who crossed the dimly lit room in the space between the enforcer’s desks as he commanded the overhead lighting into brightness. The end of his shift had actually come and gone hours ago, long enough that Ginoza had made it back to his apartment before recalling some work that he had left undone which was due the next day. So after seeing to Dime, Ginoza returned to headquarters, hoping that the work wouldn’t in fact take as long as he had estimated. Activating his computer terminal Ginoza called up an evidence file, glancing over it briefly before clicking the command to print. Having a physical copy of the data in front of him would save him the effort of clicking back and forth between windows, and the division it would cause to his concentration to do so as he worked. Besides, this report was one that was to be submitted in hard form anyway, so he would simply include the print he made for his own use with the report when it was finished. Once the printer set up in a corner of the room fell silent Ginoza went over to it, and started to pick up the pile of papers before noticing that it looked as if there more pages there than what he had just printed.

Frowning Ginoza lifted the sheaf of papers, and after flipping back through a handful of pages he noticed the image that occupied a corner of one of them. The picture was of the crime scene where Sasayama’s body had been discovered. Ginoza gritted his teeth in anger, his fingers tightening on the stack hard enough to wrinkle the edge of the pages. _…He just can’t let it go! Even after everything that’s happened, this case is still so important to him that he-…_

Spinning on a heel Ginoza stormed away from the printer, fury heating his blood as he made his way down to the level where the enforcers quarters were located. As he reached Kogami’s quarters the brief thought of waiting until he was invited in passed momentarily through Ginoza’s mind before being pushed aside as Ginoza used his authority as an inspector to enter unannounced, barely even breaking stride as the door slid open and he passed through it. _…No, if this is how he’s going to behave… then he’ll have to learn to submit to orders when they’re given and accept what treatment he receives as a result of his mistakes._

His nose wrinkling as he caught a whiff of an unpleasant scent, Ginoza’s eyes flicked around the spartan main room for an instant before he continued deeper into Kogami’s quarters, barking out an order for the other man to make his location known. Hearing Kogami call out, Ginoza’s head swiveled toward the sound, picking up his pace as he strode into the innermost room of Kogami’s quarters. As he entered the space Ginoza noted how much stronger the smell he had noticed earlier was in this location, sniffing the air he looked around for a moment, his eyes quickly locking onto the source where it rested in an ashtray on the desk that Kogami had relocated into the room. Crossing the space between the doorway and the desk in only a few furious strides Ginoza snatched up the burning cigarette, holding it up in front of Kogami as he berated the enforcer, only half aware of what he was actually saying as his mind was suddenly occupied by concern and a flurry of every statistic Ginoza had ever read on the subject of smoking and its effects.

As Kogami started to interrupt him Ginoza’s mind snapped back to his original reason for having come, now that at least the cigarette was out anyway, and held out the stack of papers he had found on the printer as he reminded Kogami that the case had been closed and there was nothing more that could be done. _…Doesn’t he understand how pointless it is for him to keep wasting his time and energy on this? …Not to mention the risk it still poses toward elevating his crime coefficient more than it is already?_

Kogami’s voice cut sharply across Ginoza’s thoughts, his tone angrier than Ginoza thought he had ever heard it sound. His eyes widening in surprise as he looked up to meet Kogami’s gaze, Ginoza’s hand unconsciously tightened on the papers as Kogami attempted to take them from him. Still in shock as the barbs Kogami tossed out struck home Ginoza only managed to hold on to the printed files briefly before Kogami wrested them away as Ginoza protested weakly, though he made some attempt to sound more in control of the situation than he felt.

Ginoza let out a breath, taking a half step backward at Kogami’s next to last statement, the harsh reminder of Kogami’s elevated crime coefficient leaving Ginoza feeling almost as if he’d been struck. He watched wordlessly as Kogami lit another cigarette, a cloud of smoke rising up in a hazy halo around the other man’s head where he still stood with his back to Ginoza. Fighting to catch his breath as he tried to keep the intense feelings the argument with Kogami had brought up under wraps, Ginoza lingered for a few minutes more, wrestling with the mixed desire to apologize and take back what he had said, and the impulse to demand that Kogami treat him with the rank and respect that Ginoza was supposed to have as Kogami’s superior. The latter felt wrong. Even as Ginoza’s shoulders curled inward defensively, he knew he had no illusions that he was superior in any way to Kogami, apart from the mere fact that his crime coefficient remained within regulation. Closing his eyes Ginoza bit back the words he wanted to say, limiting himself to a sharp tsking noise, before he turned and left the room.

In the elevator, once the doors were closed, Ginoza drove his fist into the brushed metal wall, feeling his eyes sting as he swore loudly. _…Is that really how Kogami feels now? Does he really care so little about anyone or anything else besides that cursed case? …To the point that he’s given up on his health now as well?_ Straightening his posture as he attempted to reign in his emotions Ginoza looked down, studying his reddened knuckles as he curled and uncurled his fist. _…If that’s the way he wants it now,… then so be it. But the least I can do is attempt to look after his welfare,… even if he won’t do it himself._ thought Ginoza, though it did nothing to erase the hurt that still left his chest feeling tight.

That night Ginoza tossed and turned in bed, the sheets tangling around his legs to the point that his movements had driven Dime to leave Ginoza’s side for his own bed, as his master alternated between short bursts of sleep and lying awake after yet another nightmare. The sleeping pills in Ginoza’s cabinet had never seemed so tempting.

 

**~~~~~~**

 

During the weeks and months following, Ginoza and Kogami, by some unspoken agreement, mutually avoided interacting with each other as much as possible apart from what was required in the course of a case or in dealing with the reports that came afterwards. Still, as he had promised himself Ginoza did his best to try to continue looking after Kogami, a part of which included moderating his enforcer’s use of cigarettes. It never failed to make Ginoza wince when yet another requisition form that included Spinels, materialized on his computer terminal, especially as their frequency began occurring more often. When it happened Ginoza would usually catch himself watching Kogami out of the corner of his eye, gauging the other man as he sat at his desk, while weighing if he should grant the request and feed Kogami’s habit or delete it yet again. Neither option was particularly favorable in the opinion of Ginoza’s psychopass, as he couldn’t seem to help feeling guilty for enabling Kogami, while on the other hand the tension Ginoza’s repeated denials caused did little to aid in keeping the other man receptive to his directions and less obviously suffering from the effects of nicotine withdrawal.

Such was the case on this day, Ginoza sat at his desk, working on a report from their just finished case while trying to keep Kogami on task with the backlog of reports that the enforcer was supposed to be completing. As he spoke it was becoming increasingly obvious to Ginoza that Kogami’s mind was at least a million miles away. Huffing as he rose from his desk Ginoza gathered up an armful of the hard copies of the evidence related to the reports, carrying them over to Kogami’s desk where he dumped them while pushing his foot against the base of Kogami’s chair to shake the man out of his daydream. 

_…If you would just pay attention for a little while longer, this would get done much faster…_ thought Ginoza as he reminded Kogami once more what he was supposed to be doing. While speaking Ginoza’s gaze moved toward the ashtray where a lit Spinel rested, his lips thinning for a moment as he glared at Kogami before he turned away. 

That night once he was home Ginoza ended up submitting to his own personal vice, tired of the prospect of another sleepless night after tossing and turning for nearly the past week. Closing the door of his medicine cabinet Ginoza sighed. _…For all my insistence that Kogami stop smoking,… I’m hardly that much better…_  
The next day Ginoza filled Kogami’s request for more Spinels, and continued to do so in the months that followed. It wasn’t exactly an apology but some buried part of Ginoza, that missed the days when he and Kogami weren’t at each other’s throats more often than not, might have hoped that it would be taken as a semblance of one.

**~~~~~~**

As time passed it gradually begin to feel to Ginoza as if he and Kogami were beginning to fall into an equilibrium as inspector and enforcer, though Kogami did still tend to act more friendly than he ought. A part of Ginoza appreciated that, at least from the way Kogami acted, some small part of their friendship remained, though at the same time it did little to help ease the hurt or allow Ginoza to fully close that chapter of the past. It would no doubt make things immeasurably better if he had, at the very least it would be less likely that Ginoza’s hue would continue clouding whenever Kogami pulled a particularly dangerous stunt in the field or when Ginoza happened to notice just how many packs of Spinels Kogami had gone through already that week. And as usual Ginoza’s worry would express itself once again in harsh words that he felt never came out sounding exactly as he had meant for them to.

Even worse in Ginoza’s opinion were the times, even without the strain that the emotional impact of dealing with both Kogami and his own father as subordinates placed on him, when the exhaustion and stress of his undealt with personal issues and that of his job drove Ginoza to resort to sleeping pills once more. The accompanying feeling of shame at his weakness added another poisonous drop to the ever deepening swamp that threatened the carefully constructed wall that Ginoza had built between himself and his emotions. Unlike Kogami with his cigarettes, Ginoza had no desire to become addicted to them. However at the same time Ginoza could not quite find himself able to deny just how pleasant it was, on the occasions he did allow himself to use sleeping pills in order to get some rest, to be drawn away into the darkness of oblivion, where there was no reason at all to worry about anything.

**Author's Note:**

> When I first wrote the previous story in this series, Smoke and Ashes, I'd thought of it as a one-shot and hadn't planned on writing any additional stories related to it. But recently I was surprised to find that I felt like there was more that could be written, maybe Ginoza wanted his side of events to be told too, lol. (Always competing with/comparing himself to Kogami you know)  
> At this point I'm not totally sure yet if there will be more stories, ones that move further along the Psycho-Pass timeline and likely from other character's perspectives, or not. 
> 
> So this series will update extremely sporadically, if it ever does again at all.  
> And as always you can find me on Twitter [@RennarenofAO3](https://twitter.com/RennarenofAO3)


End file.
